Edge of the World
by Infinite Ravens
Summary: Bella never went to Forks in High School, but when she's attacked and almost dies - she seeks safety in the anonymity of her father's tiny town. What will she find once she gets to the rainy, sleepy town? B/S
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: LEECHES

"Bella?" Renee's pleased tone held undercurrents of surprise as she answered on the eighth ring. "I haven't heard from you in a while, how are you?"

My parents and I had never been very close but my mom's surprise still stung. Every time I called I felt as though I were interrupting some important moment in her life, which was why I only ever called when necessity dictated. Renee never bothered to call during the long stretches of months that would pass by in between our chats and I tried very hard not to let my thoughts wonder if I ever crossed her mind during our silences.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I flipped on my blinker to get into the right-hand lane of the road and tried to focus on driving instead of my non-existent relationship with my mother. "Busy as always," I told her, trying to keep my voice as light and carefree as possible. "I'm on my way to this new bookstore downtown – there's an author I like that's doing a signing. Anyways, I don't have much time to chat because traffic is awful, but I just wanted to check back and make sure you filed your taxes. I made you that appointment at H&R Block this morning at nine, did you go?"

The sound of Renee sucking her teeth came crackling through my wireless earpiece and my hands tightened reflexively on the steering wheel. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I forgot. I wish you would have called and reminded me yesterday, Cheryl invited me to breakfast over at this little oceanside café. Oh, they made the most wonderful sangria. You would have loved it Bella."

I could hear the alcohol turning her usual cheery self into a giggling idiot and I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself. My entire life I had been scheduling Renee's adult responsibilities but it never failed to stoke the embers of resentment in my stomach into raging fires. "I'll reschedule for tomorrow and text you with the details. I have to go."

With that I pressed the end button on my earpiece and let my head fall back against my seat. I was stopped at a red light and even though it was only ten thirty it felt like my entire day had been ruined. Now the gray thunderclouds didn't seem like a blessing promising the sweet relief of rain. Gloominess lurked heavy and sticky in the air, covering me in a layer of moisture that made me glad I had chosen to wear a sleeveless white eyelet lace top.

The bookstore was packed with fellow fans and a line of people waiting for autographs had already developed. Quickly I stepped in line and found myself surrounded by shelves of trashy romance novels. Their titles amused me as I waited and I flipped through them with condescending humor.

Dark Urges had a woman in a ripped colonial era dress being held by an obviously airbrushed, powerfully muscled man. He stood towering over the woman as almost every other man on the other tacky books. No doubt the story inside was just a shallow, recycled plot of innocent human girls meeting bad supernatural monsters.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as the line moved and my position was relocated to the horror section. This was definitely a more pleasing surrounding and my fingers brushed over a decorated copy of Dracula. I loved the feeling of the thick, soft cover and the edges of the pages that were brushed in a shiny gold hue. Next to it was a similarly bound copy of The Turn of the Screw and my lips pulled up into a pleased smile. One day, my goal was to make enough money to own an entire bookcase full of books I loved in pretty binds. My own were tattered and thrifted from second hand stores – full of scuffs, highlighter, and coffee stains – that I picked up while I was in college.

"Who would you like me to make this out to?" The author asked me, smiling up with perfectly white teeth and sharpie poised at the ready.

"Isabella Swan, please," I smiled back happily and watched his permanent marker begin to write. His signature was quick and loopy – obviously it had grown into a work of art after so much practice. "Thank you so much!" I told him when he handed my book back.

"Of course, and thank you for coming, I love to see the fans."

I walked out of the bookstore with a large smile and tucked the book into my purse that was strapped across my torso. Without having to go work the day was completely mine – an unusual but not unwelcome occurrence. I wasn't going to waste it so I decided not to head straight back to my car and instead I chose to wander the streets of downtown Los Angeles. The buildings were huge and beautiful, the streets never failed to offer a humorous variety of crowd performers, and the sounds of cars and people rose to become a cacophony of white noise that lulled me to stop in a park. Pulling out my newly signed book, I decided to rest in a park and read for a bit.

They came out of nowhere. One minute, I was alone and so deeply immersed in the world the man with bright white teeth created, that the rest of the world had begun to fade away around me. The next, I could feel their gazes on me, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end and my entire body broke out into chills despite the humid, oppressive heat. When I looked up, there were three of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen dressed in mismatched, unkempt clothes.

Looking around, I realized I was alone except for these three exceptionally beautiful people. My gaze returned to them and immediately I was drawn to the curly fiery red hair of the woman who stood to the left. She wore ripped jeans that were so tight I almost thought they had been painted on and her Led Zeppelin t-shirt was torn to expose her flat, smooth stomach. She wore a large coat of white fur over her shirt and her feet were bare.

The man next to her, in the middle, was blonde and his facial hair was trimmed down but patchy. He was almost plain in comparison to his female companion and he wore a flannel button up with the sleeves torn off and the front of his shirt open to expose his chiseled abs. His jeans slung low enough to almost be indecent and I felt my cheeks flush.

Quickly, I averted my gaze to the other man to hide my staring. The other man was bronzed and his hair in long dreadlocks that were tied back and spilled down his shoulders, ending a few inches below his shoulders. He too, like his companions, was barefoot, but the strangeness of it was more pronounced because he wore dress slacks splattered with mud around the ankles and a black button up shirt.

All three of them were unnaturally beautiful and wild. As they came closer my instincts warred inside of me. Part of me screamed to run but the other part was so entranced by their graceful steps. I had never seen anyone move with such liquid grace that they seemed to almost glide through the air. "Um, hi." I greeted shyly once they were in earshot.

The woman with fire for hair smiled wickedly and I watched her close her eyes and inhale through her nose. "She smells delicious, James. Please let me have a taste."

The blonde man beside her, James, smelled the air and I felt my heart stutter in fear. Something was not right – my entire body was now urging me to run but I felt frozen as I watched the strangers. "Absolutely mouthwatering," he said as he opened his eyes and stared down at me with black eyes.

The man with the dreadlocks looked natural with inky black eyes but I had never seen such dark eyes in someone so fair haired – and I especially had not seen them on anyone with such vibrantly red hair. But it wasn't just the color – there was pure malice in those sharp, cold eyes. Something is wrong, my entire body screamed at me. "I – I have to go," I told them, finally snapping into a fight or flight panic. I began to shove my book in my purse and stand but the red head woman pounced like a cat.

Before I could register what was happening she was on top of me, sitting on my lap and straddling my legs. I could do nothing as her stony hands grabbed hold of my hair and pulled my head back. "No, stop – what are you doing?" My voice shook in terror and I tried to push her off as I felt her nose trail my throat from my collar bone to the back of my ear.

The two men dropped to their knees beside her and I felt my wrists being locked into stone cold grasps that I couldn't break no matter how much I fought. "Stop!" I was frantic and wild as I jerked and watched the men smell my wrists. "Get off of me! HEL-"

A steel vice closed around my throat and she grasped so hard that I wondered if my head would be wrenched from my shoulders. "Victoria do not play with your food."

A new wave of terror erupted inside of me like a volcano when the man with bronze skin and dreadlocks referred to me as food. I couldn't help but think these people were actually going to eat me and I struggled harder, to no avail. "Ah Laurent, you're no fun."

I did scream when I felt Victoria's teeth pierce my skin. I let out blood curdling cries as the men bit into my wrists and no matter how hard I struggled – their strong grips never wavered or gave an inch. But the trio weren't wrenching flesh from my body like drug induced zombie people I had heard about from Renee in Florida, no they were drinking my blood. I felt every pull as they drank and I could only think one word: vampires.

There was no other explanation for their ethereal beauty or inhuman grace. Their hands were ice cold and felt like marble on my flesh. The three began to moan and I felt my screams die and the world begin to fade. Just before my world went black I cried out as I felt the three vampires being torn away from me.

I awoke sometime later and let out a blood curdling scream as I realized my body felt like it had been set on fire. My arms and my neck felt as if they had been doused in kerosene but there was also fire inside of me. My brain felt like it had been dipped in acid and I was so feverish that the world around me was out of focus and blurry. The room swayed as I tried to figure out where I was. There was a fire crackling in a fireplace and there were herbs hanging from the ceiling, the walls were covered in bookshelves, maps, and charts. It was too dark for me to make out much else with my blurry vision and I screamed again – in fear and in pain. I had no idea what was happening and I had no idea where I was. Was I being murdered?

The door opened with a loud squeaking creak and I tried to see who had come in – who it was that held me captive. But it wasn't James, Victoria, or Laurent who entered – even though I couldn't see well I could make out the blurry form of woman with dark brown hair. "Please," I cried as my body burned and the woman stepped closer, a wooden bowl in her hands. "Please I don't want to die. Make it stop – it burns."

No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't move more than to writhe in agony. The woman sat down beside me and set the bowl on the table next to the bed I was in. "Shhh," I cried again, this time in relief as she pressed a cold washcloth to my forehead, "You are safe. I need you to be still."

Maybe it was the kindness of the cold rag to relieve the burning heat raging in my head or maybe it was the feel of her soft, warm fingers running through my hair, but I trusted her. My body stilled under her soft caress and I felt my sobs subside – I felt safe. I felt like I could trust her. "It burns – please – make it stop."

I don't know where she got it but the blurry shape of my rescuer held up a long thin looking worm that I could just barely make out in the firelight. She laid it on my arm, the length of its long cold body running half the length of my arm. "W-what is that?"

"Don't move," she stilled my arm with her warm, human grasp. "The leech needs to latch on so that it may draw out the venom. If you do not let it you will continue to burn until you die."

At that my body stilled and even though I cried from the pain I forced my body completely immobile. "What's – your name?" I croaked, my mouth dry as I watched another leech being lifted from the wooden bowl.

"My name is Lua," she told me softly as she laid the leech on my other arm. I couldn't move to see, thankfully, but I could feel the coolness of the leech as it latched onto my forearm. "I heard you screaming and found you being drained by vampires. You will live but you have lost a lot of blood."

Once she was sure the leech had latched on to me Lua turned to the table. "I need you to drink this." She told me as she pressed a small vial to my lips and poured its contents into my dry mouth.

"Oh god," I nearly lost my stomach as I tasted the acrid substance. "W-What was that?"

"Just a little something to help replenish your blood," Lua informed me as she lifted the cloth on my forehead and dabbed my face soothingly. "You lost a great deal and I'm afraid the leeches will have to take more to remove the vampire venom in your veins."

To my horror, Lua attached a leech to my neck. If I didn't know that these little creatures would prevent my death I would have hurled as I felt it latch on to my neck. Whether it was from pure exhaustion or the unbelievable pain scorching my veins, I began to cry again. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down the sides of my head as I laid in the bed, shaking in pain. "Be strong, Bella," Lua whispered to me as she pressed the cloth back to my forehead.

I don't know how long I wavered in and out of unconsciousness as the leeches sucked the vampire venom from my body. It could have been hours or days, but I lingered in hazy awareness as the fire crackled in the hearth and the smoke of incense wafted thickly in the air. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the vampires who attacked me – the unmistakable red hair of Victoria chased me relentlessly through the forests in my dreams and I woke up several times screaming.

Each time Lua was there to calm me, offering me sips of water and humming as she gently carded her fingers through my hair. "Be strong, Bella," she would whisper to me as I drifted back into unconsciousness. Back to the red-haired vampire and her two companions who terrorized my dreams.

When I woke after hours of fitful sleeping, I found the fire had died into smoking embers and Lua was gone. The sky out of the window showed the early morning sun and the burning of the vampire venom in my veins had cooled. Sitting up, I raised my hands and found my wrists bruised so badly that my skin was black and purple. But just below the bruises, were twin crescent scars – bite marks. "I'm afraid they'll never fade," Lua said as she opened the door and found me staring in horror at my arms. "But you could consider them battle scars. Not many humans face vampires and live to tell the tale, you should wear them proudly."

"I – I didn't do anything," I was surprised to hear the gravelly crackle of my whispering voice. My hands lifted to my throat in shock and I winced when my fingertips brushed my throat. It must as badly bruised as my wrists. "You saved me – how can I ever thank you?"

"Don't thank me yet," Lua sat down on the bed next to me and set a tray of soup on my lap. "Eat, you are going to need your strength."

I took a spoonful of the delicious, homemade chicken noodle soup and nearly cried as it burned my mouth and exploded into flavor. "How did you stop them?" I asked her between mouthfuls. "They were so strong. How did you know what they were?"

Lua's face flashed with uncertainty and I immediately dropped my spoon with a loud _clank_ that seemed to echo in the quiet room. "You don't have to tell me," I assured her, not wanting to make my rescuer uncomfortable. "I mean – I would keep it secret if you wanted me to, but you don't have to tell me. I'm just – thank you, for saving me."

"I'm a witch," Lua confessed as she grabbed the wooden bowl from the bedside and went to the burning coals in the fireplace. I watched as she began to lay the fat leeches full of my blood and vampire venom onto the coals. I had to look away as they began to writhe and curl. "I used a spell to banish them from the city but I'm afraid you only have twelve more hours before it wears off. They might come back for you – vampires are…obsessed with the hunt and the death of their victims. If a victim gets away most vampires won't stop until they finish the kill."

My entire body went cold at her words. "You mean, they'll come back for me?"

Lua nodded and her hair fell off her shoulder and tumbled down her back. "They could. What I did is sure to infuriate them. Los Angeles is not safe for you anymore. You need to leave, as soon as you can."

My whole life was in Los Angeles. I had graduated from UCLA and I had a decent job that supported me. Where was I going to go? I would sooner offer myself back to the vampires than crawl to Renee with my tail tucked between my legs. I hadn't needed her since I was sixteen and she married a minor league baseball player named Phil. They had a child of their own now and I couldn't imagine having to try to insert myself into their lives.

"Lay down, you need to rest a few more hours," Lua told me as she took the tray from me. "Worry about this when you wake up."

She was right, it turned out. I hadn't thought I could sleep with the fear roiling in my stomach but as soon as I laid back down the world faded away and I was lost in slumber. The vampires chased me in my dreams. I was running through the streets of downtown LA and stumbling over my own feet as the vampires chased me. They snapped and hissed as I ran – my hands and knees scraped badly from falling on the concrete. No matter how I ran or how many times I turned and changed streets I could never lose them. They just kept following me.

"Bella," my eyes snapped open and I found Lua standing over me looking concerned. "You were screaming, Bella."

"I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely, "I had nightmares."

Lua handed me a cup of water which I chugged down greedily. My throat was parched and I had never been so thankful for water, not even after my worst hangovers. "Bella, do you have anywhere you can go? Any family you can stay with while you build a life away from here?"

I almost shook my head until I realized I did. I could go see my father, Charlie. He was the Police Chief of a small town in Washington called Forks. If the vampires tried to look for me, they'd never think to look in a town that was too small to even be on most maps. I didn't know what I'd do there but at least I would be safe.

It had been over a decade since I had decided to stop visiting Charlie in Forks. I had hated its dreary, cold weather and the lack of anything interesting when I was younger but right now, peace and boredom sounded wonderful to me. I had only seen Charlie twice in almost seven years when he had flown out for my high school and college graduations. Maybe it would be nice to spend some time with him and try to build some sort of relationship with one of my parents. I had spent so long being angry that Renee had reneged on her maternal responsibilities that I hadn't stopped to even consider my father.

"I think I'll – "

But Lua held up her hand to stop me. "It's better if I do not know," she told me seriously and my stomach dropped when I began to understand what she meant. They could come after her too.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: FORKS

Lua had advised me against returning to my apartment or spending one minute in the city longer than absolutely necessary. She told me about how vampires had enhanced senses that they could use to track me so after a tearful goodbye, I made my way straight to my car and hopped on interstate five. My necessary papers were already in my purse so I would be fine but I didn't have any clothes but the ones I was wearing and Lua had made me swear to her that I wouldn't stop unless it absolutely necessary.

I called and tendered my resignation over the phone while I drove and then I called my landlord and concocted a wild story about an abusive ex. Needless to say I wouldn't be getting my deposit back and all my things would be trashed. Within an hour my whole life in LA had been shut down with just a few phone calls and I wept as I drove north on the highway. My body ached horribly and I was still terrified that vampires would show up and jump on my car – desperate to finish me off.

But even as my mind grieved the loss of my life in LA and worried about vampires, my thoughts moved to Charlie. What would I tell him? How could I explain my battered body or my sudden decision to just show up in Forks? I still hadn't even called him to tell him I was coming because I had no idea what I would say. He knew I was happy in LA and the second I showed up with nothing to my name and my body bruised and weak – he would know something was horribly wrong.

Charlie was a quiet, patient man but he was more observant than he let on. As the Police Chief he had to be and I had never been a very good liar. I needed a story planned before I could call him. No matter how much I hated lying to my dad when I had decided I wanted to build a real relationship with him – I couldn't tell him that I had been attacked by vampires. Not only would I sound absolutely mental but when I told him I was saved by a witch he'd surely have me committed.

By the time I reached Sacramento and stopped for gas, I had nothing better than I had been attacked in a park by a group of people and that a woman had saved me. I still could not explain my lack of belongings but I decided that I would have to stop somewhere and purchase a suitcase and some clothes and shoes.

I called Charlie on my ear piece as I filled my car up with gas. My stomach bubbled in nerves as the line rang. Charlie answered on the fourth ring with a bright and cheerful, "Bells!"

"Hey dad, are you busy?" I asked him, almost hoping he said yes.

"Nope," He replied with a satisfied grin in his voice. "Have the day off, Billie and I are out on the lake fishin'."

"Oh, good you're relaxed then," I breathed a sigh of relief and heard Charlie chuckle.

"Whatcha need Bells? You got a cold? You sound awfully rough." Charlie replied as I heard Billie in the background saying, _'Tell Bella I said hello and that Jake and I miss her.'_ "Oh, and Billie and Jake miss you."

"I miss them too dad," I replied with a reminiscent smile. I hadn't seen Jake since we were ten, my last memory of him was pelting his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, with the mud pies we made. "That's kind of why I'm calling."

"Oh? You plannin' a trip up here to see your old man?" The excitement and hope in Charlie's voice plagued me with guilt. It had been so long since I had spent any significant time with him and I hadn't ever even thought about if he missed me. I was a terrible daughter.

"Actually, I was wondering if my old room was still unoccupied?" I asked meekly as I heard Charlie inhale in surprise.

"I thought you loved LA, what happened?"

Even though I knew the question was coming, I felt my stomach drop and my hands began to shake as I closed the lid to my gas tank and got back in my car. "I – um, well I kinda got attacked in the park a few nights ago and I just – I don't really feel safe in the big city anymore."

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Charlie's smiling voice had frozen over in a terrifying mixture of fear and rage. _'What happened?'_ I heard Billie ask in the background. _'Is Bella okay?"_

"I'm going to be fine dad – it looks a lot worse than it is." My gaze strayed from the road to see the blotchy bruises on the side of my face and leading up into my hair line in the rearview mirror. "It's a lot of bruising but I'll heal. I'm just – leery of the big city and I thought maybe I'd come stay with you for a bit while I find a job and a place of my own."

Charlie nearly growled into the phone, "You are always welcome with me Bells, you know that. My door is always open to you. When are you planning on coming up?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, preparing myself. "I'm kind of already on my way actually. I was so freaked out when I hit the road and it wasn't until Sacramento when I realized I hadn't even called to ask."

Charlie's thunderous laugh came booming from my earpiece and I couldn't help but smile along. "Bella, you could show up unannounced for all I care, I'm just glad you're coming home sweetheart. Have you been seen by a doctor yet? I could set up an appointment to make sure you're okay?"

The thought of anyone seeing the leech scars on my body made my face pale. Lua had told me they would fade in a week or so but right now they were bright pink and ugly – completely unmistakable. "I'm fine dad, I saw a – nurse and she gave me the all clear. Lots of rest and Tylenol but I'll be fine."

"Okay, good – I'm glad you'll be okay. I'll call the station and ask for a few days off – when do you think you'll get here?"

Despite all the crap I had been through in the last two days, I felt my heart warm as my dad accepted me so openly. "I'm driving straight through." I told him as tried to calculate how long it would take me to reach Forks. "I'm about twelve and a half hours out."

"You damn crazy kids," Charlie grumbled affectionately, "I'd feel better if you stopped to sleep somewhere, but I'll make your bed for you."

"Thanks dad," I told him, "I'll see you late tonight, I love you."

"Love you too Bells," I could picture his cheeks flushing as mine so often did, "I'll keep the porch light on for you."

We hung up and I felt a few happy tears escape my eyes and roll down my bruised cheeks. In the rearview mirror I straightened up to see the bottom half of my face and grimaced as the black and blue handprint over my mouth came into view. It was so gruesome looking that I had to slump down and look back to the road.

My car was running on fumes when I stopped in Eugene, Oregon to fill up. While I was there I decided to stop into the local Walmart and grab essentials. I bought a suitcase and toiletries and restocked my makeup but the clothes were true Walmart clothes so I only bought a few changes to last me a couple of days. I could replenish my wardrobe at the mall in Port Angeles once I had had time to sleep and recover a little.

No matter how far I drove though, or how fast, my eyes kept darting around as I half expected the trio of vampires to appear out of nowhere as they had in the park. My hands shook and now that I no longer had to worry about Charlie my mind kept flashing back to being against the tree, stone cold grasps holding me down as they feasted on my blood.

I had never been so scared – so sure that I was going to die. The relief to still be breathing was overwhelming as I tried not to think of the alternative. Lua had told me that if she hadn't used leeches to draw out the venom then I'd have turned into one of those blood obsessed monsters. My body shuddered when I even thought about it. I had almost had my life ripped from me – I had almost become a _vampire_.

I hoped and prayed that I would never see a vampire again as long as I lived.

 _'_ _Welcome To Forks'_ the moss covered sign read and I slowed my car down to the speed limit of thirty-five as I passed into town. I hadn't been here in so long but almost nothing had changed from what I remembered. There was still only one stoplight in the entire town and at two in the morning there wasn't a soul on the road.

Fog lurked heavily as was usual for Forks and I couldn't help but feel the shiver run down my spine as the eerie quiet spooked me. Now that I knew what lurked in the world, Forks seemed more ominous. Surrounded by Olympic National Forest and hours away from proper civilization, Forks was deep in the backwoods of the Olympic Peninsula. I knew logically that there were no vampires in Forks but my heart still beat erratically as I drove through the small town and followed the map of Forks in my mind to Charlie's.

As promised, the front porch light was on and Charlie, hearing my car come up the drive, came out onto the porch. He was smiling widely but I knew as soon as he saw my face his smile would die. I looked awful, there was no hiding it and I was dreading the look on his face. When I stepped out of my car and into the porch light, Charlie's smile fell and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh Bells," he cried and came running down the porch steps. He locked me in a strong embrace and for the first time in what felt like centuries, I felt like a kid again. "Oh honey, let's get you inside."

He didn't say anything as he grabbed my small suitcase from the backseat of my car and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he lead me inside. But he didn't lead me up the stairs to my room like I had anticipated. Instead, Charlie sat my suitcase down behind the couch and led me into the kitchen. I sat at the table as I watched Charlie reach into a cupboard and pull out two tumblers and a bottle of scotch. He poured us each a healthy amount before returning the bottle and coming to sit at the table.

"Drink this," he told me with pained eyes.

I swallowed a large mouthful gratefully and felt it burn down the back of my throat. Charlie took one large swallow and set the empty glass on the table. "What happened Bella?" He asked me in a pained voice. "Were you – were you –"

He couldn't finish and I shook my head, understanding what he was asking me. "No," I whispered quietly, "but they tried." My voice quivered and I took another long swallow as a tear ran down my cheek. "A woman named Lua heard me scream and she ran them off. She took me home and patched me up but – the city just didn't feel the same anymore."

Charlie's strong, calloused hand grasped my own and squeezed tenderly, carefully avoiding the deeply bruised parts of my wrist. "I'm so sorry Bells – I know how terrifying it must have been. Jesus, I never – I hoped nothing like this would ever happen to you."

I lost all semblance of my control as I squeezed my eyes shut. Victoria's wicked smile and her razor-sharp teeth tormented me and I sobbed. Charlie, never one big for affection, pulled me out of my chair and hugged me to him. "I thought I was going to die," I sobbed, letting myself breakdown for the first time since I had left Lua and LA. "They were going to kill me."

Charlie squeezed me tighter and pressed a kiss to my forehead. His own eyes were wet and he drew a shaky breath. "Oh Bells, you're safe. I promise you, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

Even when I knew how strong vampires were, in Charlie's arms I felt safe. He let me pour out all my tears and held me in strong arms. When my tears ran dry I sniffed and pulled back, "I'm sorry, I've ruined your shirt."

Charlie chuckled at me, "C'mon kid, let's get you to bed. You must be exhausted."

He was right. I was so tired I didn't even gripe about him calling me a kid.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE : R&R

I slept for twenty-seven hours solid without so much as twitching. When I woke to the sound of rain splattering on my window my body ached in stiffness, hunger, and the need to pee. I was covered in a layer of grime and my hair looked like a rat's nest but some of my color had returned as my body recovered from the loss of blood. Freshly washed and combed, I heard the coffee pot chugging away in the kitchen as I took the steps carefully in the dark.

Charlie was reading the paper with a steam cup sitting in front of him. "Mornin' Bells," Charlie called, not looking up from the sports section. "You feel better?"

"Much," I told him with an amused smile as I grabbed myself a mug. "Though I didn't mean to sleep for quite so long. You should have woken me up."

"Nope, your body needed that after taking trauma like that. Until those bruises are healed up your doing some R&R." Charlie folded down the top of his paper and looked at me with serious brown eyes. My eyes. And I knew the stubbornness in them well.

"Dad," I whined as I set my coffee down and eased myself into a chair. "I have to find a job –"

Charlie shook his head mulishly and refused to budge. "Until your body is healed I'm grounding you from adult responsibilities. No working, just rest and relaxation – why don't you go do something fun today? Maybe we could go down and visit Billy and Jacob on the Rez, or we could catch a movie in Port Angeles."

Not once did Charlie's stare waver and I realized it was foolish to keep arguing, he wouldn't budge. I had thought I would be annoyed – under any other circumstances I would have been terribly incensed – but Charlie made it feel less like slacking off and more like actually caring for myself. I hadn't done a whole lot of that as a college student, now that I was freshly graduated maybe my body did need a week or two to just – rest. I could use the time to get reacquainted with my old home. Besides, visiting the Blacks and maybe being able to walk down to Second Beach while they chatted sounded wonderful.

If there was one silver lining in all of this, it was that La Push had the most breathtaking views and the private beach – Second Beach – was full of smooth white sand unlike the public, First Beach, which required swimming shoes because the sharp rocks. Maybe one day I could make a day of hiking down to Third Beach. It was a brutal climb and it would be a serious challenge for my limited motor skills – but the beach there was supposed to be the most beautiful sight in all of the Olympic Peninsula.

"Let's go see Billie and Jacob," I agreed with a small, aching smile. "I'd like to see the beach again and dig my toes in the sand. It's been too long."

Charlie beamed at her underneath his mustache and hid his face behind the paper. My stomach growled loudly and I remembered how hungry I was. "You want some breakfast?"

"Oh no – I don't usually eat in the morning…" He grumbled from behind his paper. I knew that tone, it was the same one he used when he had tried to trick me into believing he had forgotten my birthday when I was younger. If Charlie thought I wouldn't remember that voice he was sorely mistaken.

"Are you sure?" I asked again enticingly as I opened the fridge, literally feeling his resolve waver between us.

"Bells you don't have to –"

"I'm starving," I told him as I turned back to the fridge. "I'm eating, you in or you out?"

"I'm in." He called, his happy tone colored in defeat. "Thank you!"

"Dad?" I hollered as I realized he had two dozen eggs about to expire. "What on earth possessed you to buy two dozen eggs? They expire – Jesus, they expire tomorrow."

Charlie chuckled and I heard the paper rustle. "There was a sale at the store – turns out I'm not so good at making them though. Set the stove on fire and had to use the damn extinguisher."

I choked back laughter as I looked at Charlie. His face was beet red in embarrassment and I bit my lips to suppress the quaking of my body. My ribs felt like they might burst. "How about you go get dressed and I'll whip up some breakfast casseroles. We can surprise Billie and Jake with breakfast."

When Charlie came back down I was still struggling with the urge to laugh as I pictured setting fire to eggs. But the food was done and I was dressed, I had even had time to blow dry my hair. Charlie helped me load the food into the back of my car and I tossed him the keys as I slid into the passenger's seat. "Jesus Bells, I forget how tiny you are." He grumbled as he tried to squeeze into the seat.

This time I was unable to hold back my laughter and broke out into peels of light-hearted merriment. "I have a big presence," I told him confidently as I pulled the lever under his seat up and sent him sailing backwards.

"Ah, that's better."

Of course, as soon as he started the car Charlie balked at the raging metal music that came blasting over the XM radio. He switched it back over to standard radio and dialed in to Port Angele's Classic Rock station. I grinned at him fondly and laid my head back as I watched the trees of the forest zoom by. I gazed into the darkness and I thought perhaps I could feel it staring back at me.

The sun was beginning to break over the horizon when Charlie and I pulled up to Black house. I had many fond memories here – both from before and after Sarah Black's death. Jacob had been devastated when he had lost his mom in a car accident and I spent many afternoons on the front porch with him, eating popsicles together as our legs swung off the edge. To my surprise, Billy and Jacob were sitting on the front porch.

What surprised me even more was that Jacob Black looked like the airbrushed cover of the trashy werewolf romance novels I had been surrounded by in the bookstore in LA. He had unbelievable muscles – and had no shirt on – leaving my eyes free to rake over his impossibly sculpted torso. He was so huge that he almost looked double the size of his father. Whatever they fed the Jacob was some serious protein, his arms alone looked like to be the size of my thigh. But as I stared at them, they stared back with mouths gaping at my battered face.

"Jesus Jacob Black – it's been ten years since I've seen you." I called to him with the biggest smile I could muster without hurting my bruised face. "Please tell me your brain grew with the rest of you."

All three of the men laughed and I felt myself smiling wider even with the pain. The tension had broken and their eyes were no long staring at the bruises on my face and around my neck. "Bella Swan," Jacob drawled slowly, almost dangerously teasing as he stood fluidly and raised his arms to hold on to the porch roof and lean out over the steps, "please tell me you learned to walk as well you sass in the past decade."

Once again, they laughed and my cheeks flushed slightly. It was well known I had never been able to walk across a flat surface. "Bells made breakfast if you're hungry," Charlie called to Billy as he popped open the back door.

"It smells delicious," Jacob called with a sunny smile and he came around to the other side of the car to get the rest.

"Thanks Jacob," I smiled lightly and closed the car door with a bump of my hip. "So how have you been? You look great – very Arnold Schwarzenegger."

Charlie and Billy were already in the house and Jacob walked slowly back up to the porch. "I wish I could say the same Bella, what happened to you?"

My feet stopped and I looked down, rehearsing the story in my head sadly. I wished I could tell someone the truth. The truth was that the truth weighed heavy like a stone in my stomach and I choked constantly on the secret. I just wished I could have said the words aloud to someone – I didn't understand how cathartic it was to talk about your problems until I had a problem I couldn't talk about. It was eating at me – festering away inside me insidiously.

"I was – attacked in a park." I told him quietly, almost too quiet for even me to hear but Jacob seemed to have heard me.

His face went stony and he said, "I'm sorry – if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here."

Jacob repeated my exact words to me that I had whispered to him the day of his mother's funeral. My eyes watered without permission and I struggled to blink the tears back. How I wished I could tell Jacob – talk to him about feeling the cold dead bodies of vampires draining my life from me. I wished I could talk to him about how weak I felt even now – how I could still feel the scorching venom running through my veins whenever I closed my eyes.

"Thanks Jacob," I gave him a half smile. "But it's not so bad, a woman interfered before they could do anything but bruise me." Thankfully, I had chosen to wear a hoodie so Jacob couldn't see my arms or through my lies.

"Thank the Spirits," Jacob said as he took the porch steps two at a time and held the door open for me. As I passed him he breathed, the edges of his broad nose flaring, and then he blanched. "Bella, are you wearing perfume?"

My lips curled downwards in a confused frown at the sudden question. Jacob's warm eyes had hardened a little and he didn't look quite so friendly anymore. My stomach churned a bit in fear but I shook myself out of such stupid thoughts. I had met Jacob the day Billy and Sarah had brought him home from the hospital, he would never hurt _me._ He was practically family. "No," I replied, questioning him with my tone.

"Huh, you smell weird." Jacob's nose wrinkled and then he tossed his head back and laughed when I gaped at him.

"Jacob Black!" I screeched after him as I chased Jacob into the house. He laughed and the porch screen door slammed closed behind us. I continued to chase after him into the kitchen as Charlie and Billie were setting the table. "Billy Black!" I yelled as I skidded around the corner. Billie looked up with wide eyes and I almost laughed. "Beat some manners into your son before I do." And then my laughter burst through the damn and I sat at the far end of the table.

Both of the Chiefs laughed and Jacob plopped down next to me with a huge glass of orange juice. "I can't believe you told me _I_ smelled Jacob – you smell like you've slept in the woods for a week. Is that a twig in your hair?" I reached over and snatched it out of his hair and held it up in disbelief. "I swear men are disgusting creatures."

Charlie laughed and nodded, "Don't you forget it Bella. I'm too young to be a grandfather just yet."

When Billie and Jacob roared with laughter my cheeks burned fiercely and gave Charlie a glare. "I don't know Charlie, a few weeks of mandatory R&R…I might meet a cute Rez boy with all this free time on my hands." I giggled as Charlie gave me a playful glare.

"So, Charlie, it just so happens Harry Clearwater is also off today – a rare event. What do you say to a fishing trip while we let the kids _hang out_?" Both Jacob and I snorted our amusement as Billy made some old surfer sign with his thumb and pinky.

Charlie looked to me questioningly and I realized he was asking me if I minded. "Go on," I told him happily, "I want to go down to Second Beach anyways. Call me when you're ready to go okay?"

"You got it Bells," Charlie smiled thankfully and slapped his hand on the table. "All right old man, you got the leeches?"

My entire body jerked violently and the fork in my hand clattered down to my plate with a horrifyingly loud crash. All eyes turned to me and I looked up – my heart was racing and I tried to think of anything to cover my embarrassment. "I – I'm sorry, my wrist just ached for moment. It caught me off guard."

"Are you okay Bella?" Billy asked me with concern in his eyes, "Do you need any Tylenol?"

"Actually, that'd be great," I told him as not just my wrist, but whole body gave a quake of pain. "Thanks, Billy."

"Are you sure you're okay to go out?" Charlie asked me as Billy wheeled into the kitchen. "I can always drive you home if you need to rest some more."

I waved him off with shaky hand, "I'm fine Charlie." I didn't know what else to do other than lie. How could I explain what was happening to me? How every cell in my body felt weak and bruised?

It was now nearing seven-thirty and I had had three large mugs of coffee and my mind was alert and sharp. I could no longer hide away from the reality that was burning in my throat. I was thirsty despite having drank so much I had to pee. "Thanks Billy," I murmured as Billy handed me two tablets and I washed them down with the last of the coffee. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course," Billy threw me an odd look, "Do you remember where it is?"

I stood as I nodded and left the kitchen quickly. The bathroom was the second door on the left and I was both appalled and humored to see that the shower was still draped with the awful Hulk curtain that Sarah had allowed Jacob to pick out when he was eight. The bathroom mirror killed my nostalgic smile though as I found a wraith staring back at me. My cheeks were gaunt and there were purple bruises underneath my eyes as if I hadn't spent all day yesterday sleeping. The eyes that looked back at me were too bright and sharp and even my upper lip was no longer too small for my bottom lip.

The truth stared back at me and it took a full minute for me to realize. I hadn't come out unscathed. The venom hadn't killed me – but it had altered me. Was I still human anymore? I didn't feel human – I felt like I should be dead. Even my aching body felt as though it were rebelling against the life that had been snatched away from it. How long had I burned for before Lua had gotten those leeches on me? I tried to remember but the searing pain of the venom was still too fresh in my mind and my hands curled.

To my horror the counter beneath me cracked and I jumped back in alarm. But I had no time to react because I could hear footsteps leaving the kitchen and coming down the hall much to light and graceful to be Charlie. A knocking came and I tried not to breathe, "Bella? You alright?"

"Yeah Jacob," I answered with a strained voice. "I'm fine."

Everything was not fine and I thought for sure Jacob would see right through me but I could almost feel his shrug as he said, "Okay, if you're sure. I'm heading out to the garage, come on out when you feel like it. I want to show you my newest project."

"Sure, I'll be right out."

When he was gone my gaze snapped back to the mirror – my bruises looking awful in the light above the mirror. I didn't look like me anymore. I looked like I had been ravaged by the death and carnage. Maybe – maybe I would still be pretty once my bruises had healed but how did I cure the gaunt hollows of my cheeks? I had always been thin but now I felt frail and sickly.

My thoughts were still clouded when I pulled myself away from the mirror and flipped the light off. To my surprise, I could still see the door handle and the cupboards to my right. Turning, I could see the entire room as if I had only put sunglasses on and not plunged the windowless room into pure darkness. Nearly running from the bathroom as if it had done this to me, I raced to the garage and burst in as if the devil were chasing me.

Jacob was standing another man that looked as if the gods themselves had chiseled out every muscle in his body in homage to masculinity and beauty. It was his black eyes that knocked the air from my lungs however beautiful his body was. I had seen those preternaturally black eyes before – right before I almost died – but where the vampires' eyes had been sharp and cruel, the black eyes that looked at me now were warm and full of surprise.

 _Oh yeah, my bruises._

"Hello, I'm Bella – I died a couple of days ago and I've decided to start haunting Jacob." I tried to break the ice as I stuck out my hand.

Jacob burst into laughter as the man just continued stare – completely bewildered by me. His mouth had started to gape at me but he had had some presence of mind, enough to grasp my hand in his. I couldn't blame him, I had only finished staring in horror not two minutes ago, but Jacob seemed to take offense for me and punched the man in the shoulder, breaking him out of whatever spell he'd been under. "Don't take offense to Sam's rudeness Bella," Jacob told me as he threw a heated glare towards his friend.

"Oh no it's fine," I waved Jacob off and tried to show Sam I wasn't offended. "I know I look pretty bad right now, but I'm just thankful to be alive. If it bothers you I could –"

"NO!" They practically yelled in unison, cutting me off. My lips curled into a smile as held my arms up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." But the tension had broken now and I felt my aching body relax as I hopped up to sit on the back of a car in the garage.

Sam looked at me again, throwing me a curious look. "What happened Bella?" His voice was a powerful rumble of dulcet baritone chords that sent my body quaking in desire.

"Uh," I responded intelligently, slightly dazed at the sudden intense desire that heated me from the inside. There was a haze of lust fogging up my brain and I could scarcely remember the question. "I – um, I was attacked in a park back in LA."

My desire died when I thought I saw a streak of red out of the corner of my eye, only to find a kid in a red shirt skateboarding in the road. Sam brought my attention back as he said, "I'm so sorry."

I tried to wave off his intensity with a shrug in attempts to diffuse the urges coiling in my abdomen. "I survived," I tried to laugh and brought a grim smile to Jacob's lips. "But enough about that – I don't want to be a downer. What brings you here so early?"

"It's Jacob shift down at the garage and he didn't show up," Sam told me and I raised my eyebrows at my childhood friend.

"Aw, c'mon Bella you made a wicked breakfast." Jacob whined as he rubbed his stomach. "I haven't been this well fed in years. I'll take whatever punishment – it was worth it."

"Well you just lost your tray of left overs," I told him with amused authority ringing in tone. "If Sam eats half as much as you do, you'll be lucky if there's enough for a snack later."

"You don't have to –" Sam began to say at the same time Jacob groaned, "Bella –"

"Oh, shut up, both of you." I commanded, pleasantly surprised when they both did. "Jacob – to work. I live here now you can see me anytime." I turned to Sam and my expression softened with a smile, "And you, in the house. I'm using you to punish Jacob, so I hope you're hungry."

"Not fair," Jacob whined as he gave me a hug and spun me around, garnering a squeal of delight from me. "Thanks for breakfast Bella, it was delicious."

"No problem Jacob," I said as he sat me back down on my feet. As he ran off, I turned to Sam. "You coming?"

"Yes ma'am," he nearly growled and followed me back inside the house. The heat of him so close behind me made my body shiver. Even without looking at him I was hyper aware of where he was, my body could feel his presence. I calmed once he sat at the table and I was able to focus on reheating breakfast. Jacob had eaten three plates full before he had dropped his fork in contentment – with his size it only slightly surprised me – so I heated up everything that was left.

"You just moved here?" I nearly jumped when Sam's rumbling baritone broke the silence.

I nodded and turned to grab him some coffee while we waited for the food to heat. "Yes, well – technically just moved back. I lived here for a little while and then I visited Charlie here every summer until I was thirteen."

His warm fingers brushed mine as he grabbed the mug of coffee from me and I gasped when I felt small sparks of electricity tingle my hand. He seemed to feel it too because Sam's soulful black eyes jumped to mine in surprise. "Thanks," he smiled at me with straight white teeth peeking behind his lips.

"Do you work with Jacob then?" I asked, trying not to get caught licking my lips at the thought of licking and biting that soft bronzed skin. My teeth almost ached with the desire to bite his flesh. What would Jacob do if his friend came back with bright purple hicky displayed on his neck? I giggled at the thought.

"I own the garage," Sam told me as I turned to check the food. "I employ some of the guys on the Rez who are good with their hands."

Carefully, I sat the food on the warming pads on the table and grabbed a plate and fork for Sam. "Thanks Bella," his stomach growled loudly as he eyed the food hungrily. "You didn't have to but thanks, this looks great."

As Sam loaded his plate, I sat at the table with a fresh cup of coffee warming my hands. "I feel like I missed so much while I've been gone. I didn't even realize I missed Forks until now."

Sam looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and nodded, "This place has a funny way of growing on you. As much as I hated to admit it a few years ago, this place just feels like home."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

There was something about Sam that held my attention. Sitting next to him, in such close proximity, it took me a moment to realize that Sam smelled _good._ He smelled so good in fact, that my mouth was watering for a chance to lick him – to see if he tasted as spicy as he smelt. Every sip of my bitter coffee left me more and more thirsty as I tried to drown myself. I could _not_ give in. I _could not_ be a monster like the vampires who had attacked me.

And yet, I could see Sam's veins beating under his beautiful skin and felt my body ache with desire. My eyes closed as I took a deep breath, trying to control myself, and found _Sam_ invading my nostrils. "You okay Bella?" My tormentor asked me, unaware of the fact that I was fighting monstrous urges…practically daydreaming of laying him out on Billy's table and having my own breakfast. For one second, I let myself picture Sam's naked body laid out underneath mine – my teeth in his throat and his cock buried inside of me.

"I'm fine," I told him dazedly as I dragged my eyes from the table to meet his. "I'm just – I'm still struggling…with the aftermath of the attack. Sorry."

Sam shook his head and reached forward to take my hand. "Don't be sorry Bella," he told me with a serious look. "If you ever need someone to talk about it – I'm a good listener."

Sam's soothing heat poured into me – my body leeching the warmth greedily. When he touched me, my entire body felt warm and relaxed. I could almost forget what had happened or how I had changed. My hand ripped away from his as I realized how wrong it was for me to accept any kindness from a man I was monstrously lusting after.

"I should – " I paused, wishing I could leave but knowing I was stuck here until Charlie came back with the car. "I should – uh – I should go." I stuttered as images of throwing him onto the nearest piece of furniture and sinking my teeth in Sam's neck began flooding my mind.

"Bella wait," Sam called after me but I knew that if I turned I would seduce him into doing horrible, awful things - I'd hurt him. But Sam's strong arms caught me and I cried out as the bruise on my wrist was momentarily exploding in pain. "I'm sorry – " Sam leapt back, thinking he'd hurt me.

His hands snapped back to themselves as if he were scared to touch me and my entire body felt the loss of his touch. "No – you didn't hurt me," I pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie just far enough to show him the bruises and ease his guilt.

Sam's features were pained as he lightly traced the outline of fingerprints bruised into my flesh. His fingers dipped too far north and as I tried to rip my hand away, Sam's hand tightened on my own – his warm eyes widening as he saw the double crescent mark of my vampire bite. Finally, I was able to jerk my arm away and I hid my hands back inside my sleeves as he continued to stared at me in astonishment.

"I don't understand – how are you alive?"

A bitter laugh rang out and it took me a few seconds that it was _my_ laugh and it dissolved into sobs. "How am I alive?" I mocked bitterly as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm not sure I am alive – not anymore. My heart still beats – _but I'm a monster._ "

"What happened to you Bella?" Sam asked me again and this time, I didn't have the strength or presence of mind to lie.

"I was attacked by vampires," I told him with a tortured smile, waiting for him to scoff or call me crazy. "And then I was saved by a witch." Hysteria was ringing shrilly as my voice jumped octaves. "I ran so the vampires couldn't find me again but I also ran away before I realized…"

He hesitated but eventually Sam swallowed loudly and asked, "Realized what?"

" _That I'm thirsty,"_ I broke into sobs as my knees buckled and I collapsed.

Sam's strong arms once again caught me and he let us both sink to the couch. Being so close to him was painful and my throat seared me with the same terrifying intensity of the venom. "You smell so good Sam." I sobbed, feeling him stiffen underneath me and my hysteria rose.

I had officially lost my mind and now Sam knew it. "I know how crazy I sound – please don't tell anyone. Don't tell Jacob I think I got attacked by vampires – he'll tell Charlie and I'll never hear the end of it. Please – Sam, please you don't have to believe me just don't tell anyone."

I pulled back to look at him and found Sam's eyes were wet and shining with emotion I didn't understand. But it certainly wasn't incredulity or disbelief and that dulled the edge of my hysteria, allowing me to breathe. I sat on Sam's lap, my face buried in my sleeves as my terror came pouring out of me. "I didn't – Lua never told me I'd be different. I thought she saved me but I'm not _right,_ Sam. All I can think about is if you taste as good as you smell."

"Bella," Sam whispered so seriously that I pulled my face from my hands and turned to look at him. "Bite me."

My lips pulled back in a feral hiss as I leapt up, backing away from Sam. "What are you doing – stop it," I begged as my body shivered violently in aching desire.

Sam sat forward on the couch, his elbow resting on his knees as he looked at me. "Bella listen – I know about vampires because I'm a shape-shifter. I'm really strong B, I can stop you from hurting me – so take a drink. If I smell good to you I'd rather have you drink from me than hurt a human."

At his words my entire body locked down in surprise. Not one of my muscles moved as I searched for deceit in his eyes. "You're a shape-shifter?" I asked him, watching carefully. Sam nodded and his gaze never wavered from mine. "And Jacob?" Sam nodded again. "How strong are you?"

A wicked smirk curled Sam's lips and he said, "Stay here." I watched him go into the garage and then come back with large iron wrench from Jacob's collection on the wall. Without preamble, Sam took each end of the tool in his hands and then _bent it in half._ Wordlessly, Sam handed me the heavy metal tool and with it, a huge wave of relief that comforted me far more than any blanket ever had. "Holy shit."

"Yeah." Sam sat back down, watching me stare at the cold metal in hands as he leaned forward on his knees.

"I'm not crazy," I whispered. I had known I wasn't but to feel the proof solid in my hands – factual evidence to grasp instead of hazy, feverish memories…

"Drink from _me_ Bella," Sam said again, his tone more demanding. My gaze snapped to his and the wrench fell from my hands with a heavy _clunk_ on the wooden floor.

Slowly, my body turned. The entire world faded away around me as my gaze tunneled into Sam's. I peeled off my hoodie, revealing the full extent of the damage as my hair fell behind my shoulders. Sam's black eyes, still warm and inviting, widened to the size of dinner plates. It was too late for me to stop – even if he had changed his mind – I breathed deeply and gave in to the pull of his alluring scent. My body stalked forward predatorily, with each step Sam pulled himself back until he sat up straight. My hand found his muscled, warm chest and I pushed him back until he slouched back against the couch as I straddled his lap.

His soft lips met mine and I lost myself to the taste of him on my tongue. Thirst raged supreme within me until Sam's strong arms encircled my waist. As he pulled me closer another hunger rose up within me with such ferocity that I felt my hips grind into Sam. I broke away gasping for breath and trailed my nose along the sharp edge of his cheekbone. Lost to my new supernatural instincts – the baser nature which didn't comprehend human convention – I dipped my head and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss over Sam's jugular.

Sam and I moaned simultaneously as my teeth tore through his flesh seamlessly and his blood flowed into my mouth like molten lava. He tasted like fire – scorching me as I drank and filling me with such delicious strength that I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. My hips bucked uncontrollably as I drank, lost to the ecstasy of the liquid fire in my body. Sam writhed beneath me, from pain or pleasure I did not know but I was powerless to stop and find out. His cock was hard and straining through his jeans as I ground against him – using him to massage the bundle of nerves that sent me spiraling out of control.

It wasn't until my body exploded into a powerful orgasm that I was able to tear myself away from Sam's throat. I fell back, supported by his powerful grasp, and let my body tremble. When the pleasure receded and my body stilled I fell forward against Sam's chest and buried my face in his chest.

Would he throw me off of him now? I wondered as my breathing calmed and Sam's heartbeat returned to normal as I listened with my nose lifting to run along the underside of his jaw. I couldn't get enough of the way he smelled or the liquid power that pumped through his veins. "Are you okay?" I asked him quietly, scared of breaking the silence that had fallen around us.

"I'm fine, you aren't venomous," Sam told me in his deep baritone and I pulled back and snapped my eyes to his. He was not basking in any afterglow even though I had felt his own body tremble as he fell over the edge with me. Sharply, I was struck with the realization that this had been a _feeding._ The comfort of his warmth and the kindness in his eyes – he hadn't meant this to be anything romantic – and apparently, I had, albeit unknowingly. Sam had recognized the dangerous spiral I had been in before I had and he had diffused it temporarily.

I tried to pull away from him and move to the other side of the couch, but Sam's hands pulled me back down. Surprise shot through me as I felt him, still hard as a rock, pressing into my core. "Where do you think you're going B?" He growled in my ear and my body shuddered in desire, already ready for round two.

I attacked Sam hungrily, battling his tongue for dominance with butterflies fluttering in my stomach as he flipped us over on the couch and moaned into my mouth. My hands buried themselves into his shaggy hair that curled sinfully around his eyes. I felt like a teenager again as we peeled off each other's clothing and fell off the couch and onto the rug. I couldn't stop myself from tearing off his pants with my bare hands – marveling at the new strength pumping through my body as the denim ripped apart with ease. Moisture pooled in my core as I slid up Sam, my breasts tickling his warm skin, and kissed him roughly.

Pure pleasure pumped through me as I felt Sam sheath himself inside of me. Deliciously stretched, I moaned loudly as Sam and I moved together – meeting each other thrust for thrust. "Oh Bella," Sam groaned beneath me as he sat up, allowing me access to his neck because he was so tall. "Fuck – yes," the new angle sent my body quaking in pleasure as Sam's strong hands supported me.

"Oh god," I cried out as my body rocked against his and burned with desire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself forward – plunging my teeth into his throat.

My entire body shook with the force of the orgasm that ripped through me. I was lost in the haze of pleasure and desire, locked on to the fount of liquid aphrodisiac, as Sam followed me over the edge. His body trembled violently against mine as I kept rocking my hips – my head fell back, his blood running down the corner of my mouth, and Sam grabbed my hair – pulling me into a violent kiss.

We never slowed – our bodies never tired as we rolled so that I was pressed into the rug. Sam drove himself deeper inside me and I cried out in ecstasy. As he pumped into me with earth shattering force I licked the blood trailing down his chest and kissed my way back up to throat, licking my marks on him and feeling him tremble on top of me as I bit. Sam was everywhere – his hot flesh surrounded me, his hard cock filling me, and the liquid fire of his blood inside of me. I came undone just a heartbeat before Sam's body quaked violently. I licked him clean as our bodies began to still and then Sam fell to the ground next me – out of breath and looking dazed.

I scooted closer, curling my leg around his hip and resting my head on his chest. I couldn't resist the desire and my lips pressed small kisses to his chest as I purred in contentment. "How do you know I'm not venomous?" I asked him a few minutes later as his strong fingers traced the curve of my hip gently.

"I'd have known," Sam's chest rumbled under my head, "vampire venom is like poison to shifters."

I pulled back, appalled. "And you still let me bite you?"

Sam laughed and propped himself up on his elbow. "I had to know, Bella. I'm the alpha of a pack of shape-shifting wolves who protect humans from vampires. I have to know what I'm dealing with here," he sighed heavily and my heart wrenched when conflict shadowed his face.

I couldn't stand to see him feel bad for trying to protect people, even if I didn't feel dangerous at the moment I knew I had been. "I mean I get it," I told him as I lifted my fingers to touch the skin that was already healing on his neck. "You're just trying to make sure I'm not like homicidal or anything – can't have the humans screaming about the Chief's daughter drinking their blood. Don't worry, I've been around Charlie since I arrived and now I know what I need – I can adapt. It was really just _you_ …you smell _so_ good – you taste even better. Like I'm drinking fire."

He laughed, a deep and thundering sound that warmed me. "Which is odd because I've had countless vampires tell me how bad I smell." Sam told me proudly as he sniffed the air again. "But what's even weirder is you still smell _mostly_ human, just _very_ sweet."

Quickly, before Sam could stop me, I popped my finger in my mouth and snagged it on my sharp teeth. I pulled it out and found red blood staring back at me. "I still bleed like a human."

Sam leaned back on the floor and reached for the bent iron wrench on the floor. He handed it to me and said, "Here, try this."

The mere idea of being able to bend it was laughable but even though I laughed, Sam continued to stare at me expectantly as he held the tool out to me. With a huff I grabbed the heavy thing and tried to pull it apart. To my surprise, I managed to pull the ends apart when I really applied pressure. "Holy shit," I whispered, looking down at the now only slightly bent wrench.

"Looks like you definitely started the change," Sam growled slowly, his deep voice thundering with emotion. "How'd the witch get the venom out of your body?"

"Leeches." I raised my arms to show him the marks they had left but my mouth dropped open when I found my arms free of the marks _and_ the bruises. Only the faint double crescent scars remained and I lifted my hands to my face and tenderly touched my mouth – there was no pain. "Holy shit Sam," I exclaimed, "Your blood is like – like magical. Look at me!"

He laughed and leaned forward, kissing my lips tenderly and surprising me further. "You're beautiful Bella."

My face flushed and I grinned happily as he kissed my cheek. "What does this mean? I mean – am I human? Am I a vampire?"

"A little bit of both?" He suggested with a shrug. "The venom obviously had enough time to partially change you and I've never heard of a transition being forcibly stopped by anything other than death. But with a witch involved? Who knows what could have happened. Do you eat food?"

I nodded, thinking back to my breakfast with Billy, Charlie, and Jacob. "Yeah and it still tasted good – I even have, you know, _human moments._ I slept all day yesterday and woke up with morning breath, but now that I think about it I haven't tripped or stumbled even once. Which is rare for me because I'm like a super-klutz."

"And your bruises have healed now that you've fed," Sam added with a thoughtful look. "And your strength has increased."

"And I can see in the dark," I added sounding as surprised as Sam looked. I had forgotten all about that until now. "When I was in the bathroom earlier – it was so cool, like I was just wearing sunglasses. I shouldn't have been able to see my hand in front of my face but I could see everything."

"Half – vampire, half – human?" Sam asked, to which I had no answer. "I didn't even think such a thing was possible."

"Did I hurt you at all?" I asked him, changing the subject abruptly because I needed time to digest the fact that I was now a half-vampire. "I feel like I took a lot of blood from you."

"Now that you mention it," Sam grinned deviously, "I'm feeling particularly famished – my body is eating through calories trying to replace all the blood you took. I'm feeling very weak, maybe you should make me some food to –"

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and launched it at Sam's face with a laugh. "I swear, you shape-shifters must have black holes for stomachs."

Sam grabbed me and pulled me back to him as I squealed and tried to pull away. "Oh no you don't, mister, do you even realize we're in _Billy Black's_ living room?"

But Sam only growled playfully at me and buried his nose in my neck – licking, sucking, and biting me until I stopped fighting him. This time when I felt Sam enter me slowly, filling me up inch by inch, I told myself I would not feed. I wanted to feel nothing but lust for the hot naked body below me. I wanted to feel human as Sam stole the breath from lungs and left me gasping for more – more air, more friction, and more pleasure as I writhed on top of him. "Oh god, Sam – harder, please – _harder."_

It was pure untainted pleasure – unpolluted with bloodlust.

Sam pulled out and flipped me with such ease that I gasped as I found myself on my hands and knees and Sam was taking me from behind. The new angle made me moan with delight and I rose up off my hands and felt Sam's arms encircle me. I kissed him roughly over my shoulder, feeling a growl build in his chest.

We moved fluidly together, our bodies connecting in delicious friction that made me tremble in pleasure. I came first, tipping over the edge as my body tensed around Sam, tightening around him and pushing him along after me.

I fell back against his chest, breathing heavily, and let my head rest on his shoulder. "God Sam – it's like I can't get enough of you."

"I never want to leave you," he whispered into my neck, pressing warm kisses into my shoulder as he held me tightly.

"Don't," I whispered back, folding my arms over his and holding him to me. "Don't go."

"Billy and Charlie are less than a mile out, I can hear them bickering," Sam confessed regretfully. "It started raining."

I looked up out of the window and was shocked to see the thick torrents of rain hitting the glass.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

We separated reluctantly and it felt as though Sam took a piece of me with him when he pulled out of me. I wanted nothing more than to lock Sam in a bedroom and never let him leave. But it wasn't even a minute later that I could hear Charlie and Billy myself and I knew that I had to get dressed.

 _You thinking Jacob and Bella hit it off?_

 _You think we should act angry if we catch 'em making out on the couch?_

 _It doesn't feel right to get mad, we've been trying to get them together since they were in diapers._

Charlie and Billy laughed as their car hit the gravel and I heard the tires scrape against the rocks.

"Oh god," I whined frantically, searching behind pillows. "Where's my bra?"

"I have to go Bella," he sounded so guilty as he gathered up his pants that I had torn apart. "I'm so sorry but I do not want to meet the Chief like this."

My head snapped up in surprise as I tried to put my own pants on. "You want to meet Charlie?" I asked, slightly bewildered.

Sam's cheeks darkened a bit and he ducked his head. "I mean…eventually yeah."

His words nearly made me topple over in happiness and I kissed him hard with a broad smile. He handed me my tank top before kissing me briefly once more, "I'll call you later."

Then he was gone and I scrambled to throw on my hoodie as I heard Charlie and Billie close their car doors in the driveway. Frantically I spun around, searching for my bra but it was nowhere to be found. "Hey Bells," Charlie called from behind Billy as they came through the front door.

Billy's eyebrows rose in his hairline when he saw me and I prayed he wouldn't say anything if he suspected what had just happened on his living room floor. "Hey dad," I called in a higher octave than normal and flinched when I realized I was giving myself away. "Any luck with the fish?"

Both of the chiefs were looking at me now and I wondered if I had put something on backwards. "Bells," Charlie started, "What happened to your bruises?"

"Oh," my hand flew to my mouth and I winced, "it's just the power of makeup. Jacob had friends over before he left for work."

Charlie seemed to buy it because he shrugged and pushed Billy forward to close the door. "Oh, he had to work today – I thought he was off for the day. Which friends were over?" Billy asked as he wheeled the cooler on his lap into the kitchen.

I followed behind as I tried to discreetly comb out my hair with my fingers. "Um, a guy named Sam – I think. I don't think I caught any others."

"Ah, Sam Uley," Billy set the cooler on the table and wheeled back around to me. "Good guy there, Bells – he does a lot for the tribe."

"Oh, I know," I told him, wondering if Billy was in on his son's secret. "He told me about it."

"All of it?" Billy asked, his face surprised but not unhappy.

I shrugged when I failed to understand what he meant. How much more could there be - turning into a wolf was kind of huge news. "Well, I mean we weren't able to talk for too long. But he told me quite a bit."

Charlie broke in with a grin and I winced when he sat on the couch. If he knew what had just happened on that couch…on the floor we stood on… My cheeks grew flushed at the thought. "Well, I think it's great you're making friends Bells."

I smiled at him and then glanced at the clock on the mantle, to my surprise it was already two – thirty and my stomach was growling. My day seemed to be a never-ending cycle of juggling hungers – food, blood, sex…if I wasn't hungry for one then I was hungry for another. I laughed and patted my stomach. "So, what do we have planned for lunch dad?" I asked him as I turned back to face him. "I'm starved."

"We could hit the diner on the way home," Charlie suggested and I jumped at the chance to have a garden burger. "You about ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are."

We told Billy our goodbyes and I climbed into the car with a fretting frown. I still had no idea where my bra was and now I could only hope it remained hidden for decades. Neither Jacob nor Billy were very thorough cleaners from what I remembered. "Did you have fun?"

A blush spilled across my cheeks and I had to hide my face by turning to gaze out of the window. "Yeah," I answered with a genuinely happy smile. "I did. Sam's really great."

Charlie chuckled as he turned onto the main road and head for Forks. "Do I finally get to meet a boyfriend soon, Bells?"

My eyes rolled and I crossed my arms, but my smile gave me away. "I think you might. He said he wanted to meet you – you know, like in the future." _Like he had thought about it in the few hours we had known each other when I hadn't even considered it._

"Well this Sam sounds like a great guy, Bells," Charlie reached over and squeezed one of my hands. "Can't wait to meet him."

Lunch was wonderful as always mostly because the diner never skimped on the veggie burgers quality – the owner's wife was a vegetarian and she made sure her husband ordered the good ones. Small towns were funny like that, everybody knew everything about everybody else. There were seemingly no secrets…and yet there were, hidden right there in front of everyone's noses. Not even Charlie, as far as I could tell, had realized what was right in front of him.

But I knew what a treasure I had found down in La Push. Sam – with his kind eyes and strong arms that quelled the fear of my new life. Back in Forks, away from Sam, I began to realize that I didn't know myself at all anymore. My body felt foreign to me and the world was much colder than I remembered. Life outside my bedroom window was bleak without the thought of Sam to brighten my lens on life.

He had said he would call, but what would I do if he didn't?

Was it possible for me to die if I got too thirsty? Was the thirst for blood necessary like my thirst for water? What would happen if Sam didn't call and I lost my only sustainable food source. I hated thinking of Sam in such a way but buried deeper than my need for love or affection was my need for nourishment – after so long I was almost positive I'd lose the ability to control my actions.

Losing my control meant giving away my secret. It meant hurting people and possibly being arrested or dissected. The consequences of my actions no longer affected me alone, if I made a wrong choice or lost control, the ripples would affect everyone around me.

As if my present wasn't enough to try and deal with, I also had to think on my future. What would my future look like with this new, strong body. I hadn't completed a full transition but I had obviously been changed. How like a vampire was my new body? Sam had said it didn't feel or smell like one but could it move like one?

When Charlie went to sleep that night and his snores sounded softly through the walls, I decided to find out. I slipped on my hoodie to help fend off the chill and opened my window. Taking a long nervous breath, I stepped back a few feet to give myself room to build some speed and then I leaped out of the window.

My body curled like a cat and I landed gracefully with only a small _thud_ as my boots hit the ground. A smile broke out across my lips as I took off at a dead run into the trees moving much faster than I had ever dreamed. The world blurred around me as I flew through the trees with cries of delight. I could run so fast that I crossed uncountable miles as I ran in the moonlight.

Desiring to push my new body further I leapt into a tree branch and pulled myself up. I hopped between branches with graceful jumps that spanned at least six feet and then laughed delightedly like child learning to walk. The world around me was new and exciting as I learned to swing from branches and land steadily on the forest floor. My body never lost balance as I tried cartwheels and backflips – all of the moves that I had ever envied were now _easy._

I jumped small streams and ran until my legs burned before I finally slowed down. The forest crawled by me at a sedate pace as I wandered slowly in the moonlight, exploring its mysterious foggy depths. I found the forest to be more alive than I had ever imagined as I chased herds of deer for fun and leapt small ridges just because I could.

All night I played in the woods, indulging myself with my new strength, until I watched the moon begin to sink into the horizon. As I crawled back in through my window, I stripped off my muddy clothes on the way to the bed and then sank into the same welcoming darkness.

When I woke up the sun was beating down on the world and I could hear birds chirping in the forest through my open window. I swallowed thickly, trying to ease the tingle in my throat that alerted me to the fact that my midnight adventures had taken its toll. As I sat up, I found my room covered in dirty clothes and sighed.

Laundry was in the washer, coffee was brewing, and eggs were cooking by the time I had been up for half an hour. I had slept late, it was almost noon and Charlie had already headed down to the lake according to his note on the fridge. I stretched my body, reaching for the ceiling, as I waited for my eggs to cook. My body popped deliciously and I couldn't squash the quiet purr that vibrated in my chest.

The phone rang and I stretched my body out, balancing on one foot to reach for the phone. "Hello?" my voice was husky with pleasure as I felt my body stretch preternaturally.

"Well don't you sound happy to hear from me."

My lips split into a huge grin as I stretched deeper, "Do you ever wake up and stretch and it just feels so good that you push it just _bit_ further than you could have when you were fully human?"

"That's how I found out I could do the splits," Sam laughed as I nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

"You can?" I gasped.

"Yeah, back when I first phased I had no idea what was going on." Sam sounded almost distant, as if reliving a memory. "Totally freaked out and went complete wolf – lived in the woods, hunted, and thought I couldn't ever come back to the Rez. I spent my days exploring what my body could do once I figured out how to phase back – found out I can fell a tree and do the splits. Guess I could be a lumberjack ballerina."

I laughed into the phone as I asked, "A what?"

"Oh – um, its kind of a funny story. A few years ago oh – well this might sound bad. Never mind, one of the kids on the Rez dressed as a Lumberjack Ballerina for Halloween and begged a friend of mine to take her up to get candy like the palefaces."

"That's so sweet." Before I could say more I smelt my eggs burning and cursed.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked me as I untangled myself and moved to the stove.

"Yeah, just forgot I was making eggs for a minute."

Sam laughed as I rolled my eyes and stirred my food. "So, what made you go back?" I asked him, curious as to what happened. "What made you decide you could go back to La Push?"

"I was in love at the time," Sam answered and I had to give him points for being honest. His voice didn't falter as he explained. "When I phased I had been accepted into Dartmouth and I had purchased a ring to propose with. I had had my whole life planned out. It was all ripped away from me so quickly that I didn't cope with the loneliness well. I just wanted to see her one last time – to say goodbye. Harry Clearwater had figured out what had happened and found me in the woods and told me I wasn't a monster. That I could come home."

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like." I told him as I scooped my eggs onto a plate and cradled the phone with my shoulder. "Sometimes I dream about it though – waking up as a vampire and realizing I can't go home because I keep hurting people. I wouldn't wish that kind of self-loathing on anyone."

"Me either." He agreed with a rumbling voice. "That was a dark time."

Folding myself into a chair, I set my plate on the table and then lost all interest in the eggs. "What happened, you know – to the love?" I asked, wondering if maybe I had gotten too personal but unable to take back the words.

Sam sighed and I could hear the creak of wood being sat on through the phone. "I don't suppose you'd know. But the elder's hold documented proof of soul mates." When I gasped in surprise Sam chuckled darkly. "Yeah, when they told me I was blown away. Anyways, Harry sat me down and explained that imprinting on someone was supposed to be really rare but that I had to make a choice – I could mark the girl I loved but I would be giving up the opportunity to imprint – to find my soul mate, or I could leave her and decide to wait for my soul mate to start a life."

"What an awful choice," I whispered, horrified and trying not to give away the fact that my eyes were watering over the phone.

"I've made my peace with it." Sam told me with a sad smile ringing in his voice. "She was great but sometimes the easy choice isn't always the right one."

"I wonder what it would be like," I wondered aloud as I wrapped the spiraled cord of Charlie's ancient telephone around my finger. "Do you think you'd know if you met your soul mate? What if you saw them somewhere so mundane that you miss them because you're just _zoned out_ and then you live your whole life – never knowing you once awkwardly bumped your soul mate's shoulder in an elevator."

"You're awfully dark this morning," His voice rumbled with humor. "Are you irritated because the sun's out?"

I broke into laughter even as I tried to be annoyed with him. "More like because I'm being kept inside."

"By who?"

"By you," I answered with a roll of my eyes and a happy smile.

Sam was quiet for a moment and I heard a screen door creaking in the background. "Well, I suppose we could take this conversation outside. Anywhere in particular you had in mind?"

For a moment all I could do was smile to myself and pump my fist in the air. "Bella?"

My spine stiffened and I almost laughed. "Well, the weather _is_ unusually nice. Why don't we take a hike through the woods – I want to see you phase and I _have_ to show you this new thing I can do."

"Where do you want to meet?" Sam asked and I could hear excitement vibrating in his dulcet tones.

For a moment I thought about all the places I could remember, but then I realized I was thinking like a human when all I wanted was to explore this new side of me. _"Come and find me,"_ I purred into the phone and then hung up as I heard Sam growl.

My hands were shaking as I left my eggs forgotten on the table. Quickly, I dashed out the back door barefoot and into the woods. Weaving in and out of the trees, I tried to think of where La Push was in relation to me at all times. I tried to plot the most likely routes he would use but I knew he knew these woods far better than I did. So, I had to trick him, not outmaneuver him. I ran fast, my bare feet laying trails of my scent for Sam to follow – dead ends that I doubled back in to confuse him.

I used the highest branches I could reach to swing large distances to try and lose my furry tracker. Finally, I made my way the long way around Forks and then headed towards La Push. By this time my heart was beating so fast as adrenaline pumped through my veins that I feared it could be used as a homing beacon to guide Sam straight to me.

My senses were heightened and sharpened as I anticipated the attack. I knew I probably wouldn't hear Sam before it was too late but I listened for even the slightest disturbances. What surprised me wasn't that he found me, but that instead of creeping up behind me he stepped out of the brush in front of me and I came careening to a halt.

I almost bolted at the sight of a black wolf towering over me – as large as a horse – but when I met it's gaze I found the same warm, inviting black eyes that drew me to Sam. "Sam?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

The large lupine head nodded and my body moved forward. "You're – I mean I know you said wolves but I didn't expect – It would be terrifying to be chased by you. Have you ever had a vampire just run away in fear?"

Sam blew out puffs of air that tickled my face and I almost thought he was laughing. "So," I drawled excitedly as I pulled back to look him in the eye again. "The most important question – are you fast?"

The giant black wolf huffed so hard I felt myself get blown back and he growled as he ducked into stance to leap. I laughed in joy as I said, "Alright on three okay?" When he huffed in agreement I continued, "One…Two…"

I took off as "…Three…" fell from my lips and pushed my body as fast as I could go. The trees blurred as I dodged and swerved – pushing myself ever faster. Sam's thunderous claws were gaining on me quickly and I chanced a quick glance – only to find him beside me. Once more I skidded to a stop and stuck out my tongue. Sam let his own long tongue hang out his mouth as he gave me a toothy smile.

"Fine, fine," I conceded with a winded laugh. "You're faster – but can you do this?"

I launched myself off the ground and into the tree where I hopped from different branches before landing silently on the ground. Sam had followed me from the ground and he bumped my cheek with his wet nose. "You don't have to say it," I told him with a proud smile. "I know it's cool. I spent like an hour last night trying to figure out how to land so that I don't make any noise."

Sam's fur was soft beneath my finger tips as my hand found purchase on his powerful neck. I could feel the strength of the rippling muscles beneath my hand and I shuddered. Sam was just _so_ powerful – from his frighteningly large jaws to sharp claws that dug into the dirt by my feet. "Ok, at what point in our friendship do I get to ask you for a ride? Is that like a _'we've hung out a few times and kicked back a few drinks'_ thing or is it more of a _'I need to bribe you with naughty sexual favors'_ thing."

I watched as Sam stumbled backwards and now I was certain he was laughing because he his lupine chest rose and fell erratically. I went closer, reaching out to pet him and then just as my hand was about to touch Sam's nose I leapt into the air and landed on his back. My hands gripped tightly and I leaned up as I watched his ears fall back, flat against his head as I whispered, "Sam."

His ear twitched and told me he was listening. "Run."

The speed and power of Sam was unimaginable as raced through the woods with such speeds that my hair whipped back behind me and the world blurred into soft streaks of color around us. Slowly, I let go of the grasp I had on the soft black fur and raised my arms up. Sam was so fluid in his gate that it almost felt as if I were truly flying through the forest.


End file.
